


Painful realisation

by Ralux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralux/pseuds/Ralux
Summary: When Oikawa goes to find comfort in a relationship with none other but Kuroo Tetsuro... how will Iwaizumi, his bestfriend, react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hightress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightress/gifts).



> This is my first work for the Iwaoi fandom so go easy on me guys. Glad to contribute hehe

He wondered. And kept doing so for what seemed like long agonising seconds, minutes, hours. He wouldn't count anymore. Iwaizumi Hajime was, for the first time, left in a bewildered state as if an astoundingly massive weight had crushed him in a mere instant. Before him was standing his long-life best friend alongside a messy black-haired large dude whose name and antics knew all too well. It was Kuroo. Out of any possible choices, Oikawa Tooru chose Kuroo as a supposed boyfriend material. However, this was certainly not the biggest issue at hand. It had to be the fact that Hajime didn't know Oikawa was bisexual. He didn't have even the slightest idea. His conspicuous long stare had been bugging the two of them for a while so Kuroo broke the ice in his crafty manner:

"What's wrong Iwaizumi, did the cat eat your tongue?" He asked with his so-ever half-corner sly smile.

"Iwa-chan, are you alright? You seem a bit… pale." Oikawa observed a bit confused himself. Indeed, the pretty setter hadn't exactly come clean to Iwaizumi regarding his orientations but he might as well do it at this very moment.

"Uhm, no…" started Hajime trying to get out of the reverie he had been lost in for quite a while. "Actually I'm a bit surprised that's all. I didn't know Shittykawa was into guys as well." He managed to finish the sentence in a rather composed tone.

"Neither did I until quite some time." Oikawa expressed cheerfully. "But oh well you never know what life may throw at you."

"Apparently he threw a big-ass high mantainance cat." Iwaizumi exclaimed sarcastically.

Kuroo started laughing whole-heartedly: "As hilarious as ever, aren't we now, Iwa-chan?" The boy sneered at him.

"Woah, slow down Kuroo. We might be dating for like… a day and a half but you can't start calling my precious Iwa-chan… well… Iwa-chan, y'know?" Oikawa scolded the Nekoma captain as he was tightening the grip on their locked hands.

"I know, I'm just messing around." Kuroo reassured.

"Who is your precious Iwa-chan, dumbass?" Iwaizumi exclaimed as he smacked Oikawa . "Stop using such embarrasing words."

"Auch, it hurts. Iwa-chan, stop being so mean." Oikawa pouted while rubbing the reddened back of his neck. 

"That's the point." Iwaizumi said then sighed and procedeed to enter the fast-food in front of which he had waited 20 minutes long before the two arrived to spill the breath-taking news. Literally breath-taking.

As they found some places beside the window, the three of them decided on their orders pretty quickly and so Kuroo offered to go and order for them as well. Oikawa agreed without a hesitation thus leaving the two best friends behind for a well-deserved… necessary discussion that is. After Kuroo left there was nothing but dead silence. The setter took the initiative, as always:

"Are you mad, Iwa-chan?" He asked with a honest concerned look.

"Why would I be mad?" He paused. "It's your life right?"

"Yes, but you're my best friend and we haven't exactly talked about this… before." He expressed looking somewhat flustered.

"And that is my fault because…" Iwaizumi said sternly.

"It's not. I mean I simply thought you wouldn't want to be bothered with such topic and that maybe…" Oikawa paused. "You would see me in a different light and start acting coldly towards me." He finished sheepishly.

Iwaizumi gasped.  
"What are you talking about idiot? Of course that wouldn't have changed a thing between us. You're worrying aimlessly again." 

Oikawa's eyes started beaming with what seemed like pure enlightment. "For real?" 

"Obviously. We've been friends for too long. I should know by now I can expect anything from your shitty ass." He scoffed.

Oikawa started giggling. "Ah come on."

"But…" Iwaizumi started. "Why Kuroo of all guys?" 

"Ah that. Well, he seemed to be the only one open to take part seriously in the whole "dating experiment" thing given his casual and sociable nature so I thought he'd be the best candidate to it." Oikawa expressed as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ah I see." Iwaizumi said blankly as if he understood Tooru but in fact he didn't really caught up on that.

"So that is why I wanted to tell you this way. If it were only me I would have been a hot mess. Kuroo seemed to be able to handle this kind of situation in a more light manner so I thought I'd let him take the lead." Oikawa continued with the clarification.

"Indeed... You are anyway a hot mess all the time so why even bother?" Iwaizumi scoffed at him.

"Iwa-chaan!" Oikawa protested with a sulking face.

Right then they were interrupted by Kuroo who placed the orders on the table. It was going to be a long wary day Iwaizumi thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The disheveled appearance of the large black haired cat named Kuroo Tetsuro was undoubtedly not a sight he'd grown accustomed to yet. But he needed to. He had to. Specifically because of a certain long-time best friend. Nowadays the unbreakable distance between Iwaizumi and Oikawa seemed to have dispersed a little. The bond between them wasn't wavering it was just… they didn't get the same amount of time to harness it. Kuroo was taking Oikawa on all kinds of dates in various places from themed parks, cafes and cinema movies - the well known clichés - to his own house even which kind of unnerved Hajime even though Oikawa reassured him nothing lewd was going on between them. But that was not the only issue at hand. It was just… everything. The situation as a whole. By that mostly meaning the occassional brushing of hands, playful looks, inside jokes, painfully obvious teasing, flirting and all that among others between the two "lovers".  
Indeed, it was hurtful. The question was why exactly? It had to do with the fact that Iwaizumi was way too accustomed with the constant presence of Oikawa. Many times annoying the heck out of him but despite all that he truthfully enjoyed and cherished his best friend's presence more than anything. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. It happened quite often, being lost in himself.

"Oi!" Hanamaki exclaimed. "Wake up, Iwaizumi!"

"Huh? Yes, I'm here, stop shouting." Iwaizumi growled.

"Why would you stop halfway eating your meal?"

Oh right. They were at lunchbreak.

"If you don't want the rest of it, I'll gladly take it." Matsukawa said with a cheerful expression.

"No way!" Iwaizumi declared while trying to swallow all at once what was left on the plate.

"By the way, where's Oikawa?" Matsukawa asked.

"He probably is with his so-called boyfriend." Iwaizumi sneered.

"Oh, jealous much?" Hanamaki grinned mischiveously.

Iwaizumi stopped for a second. Why would he be?

"Why would I be?" Iwaizumi expressed his thoughts exactly.

"Dunno, man. You should know by now though." Hanamaki answered sardonically.

Before Iwaizumi could speak up Oikawa had already made his entrance by calling out to his friends from afar. He was slowly and happily approaching their table.

"Sorry I'm late!" He apologised taking his seat beside the spiker.

"Did you get me the ravishing delicious milk bread I asked for?" Oikawa inquired expectanctly.

Iwaizumi sighed heavily then slowly searched through his bag in order to hand the astounding dessert to him.  
"Here."

"Awww, Iwa-chan is so thoughtful. Thanks!" He beamed merrily as he took the treat carefully.

"That's right, Iwa-chan." Hanamaki mimicked Tooru's expression.

"So considerate." Matsukawa continued the game. Boy did they like to make fun of the situation.

"Shut it." Iwaizumi exclaimed a bit embarrased while still trying to finish his meal.

"By the way Iwa-chan. Wanna come over and flip through some sports magazines together? We haven't done that in a while."

Indeed. Iwaizumi thought. They hadn't.

"Well, I'm not sure. What time do your classes end?" Iwaizumi asked.

"2 o'clock."

"Same here." Matsukawa, who was in the same class with Hajime, butted into the discussion.

"Well then, perfect. See you at the schools's gate?" The setter faced his best friend.

"Alright then." He simply agreed.

Having reached home quite early due to the absence of club activities today, Hajime didn't bother to greet his parents as they were kept at work until late evening. Sure he wasn't alone. A chocolate-haired guy could be seen tailing right behind him.

"Good afternoon!" Tooru's voice resonated throughout the house.

"My parents aren't home." Iwaizumi informed him while throwing his bag aside and taking off his shoes.

"Today is Wednesday? Oh, right, your parents are both working late today. I forgot since I haven't been around here lately." Oikawa said scanning through the house just as if he was a tad new to the current atmosphere of Iwa-chan's place  
.  
"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "At least we have the house to ourselves."

"Oh, Iwa-chan, did you have an ulterior reason in mind bringing me here?" Oikawa asked dramatically.

"You asked me to hang out today dumbass." Iwaizumi said raising a brow and then making his way to his room.

"I know, I was just messing with ya." Oikawa said following his best friend.

Entering the room the setter recognized every bit of it all too well since he could spot clearly the familiar scenery and smell the sweet scent floating in the air. Oikawa made his way to Iwa's bed and threw himself on it as if he'd missed the inanimate object the most.

"Ah! It's been a while!" Oikawa expressed seemingly exhausted for some reason. Not long after that he started examining the pile of magazines scattered on the floor.

"Do you want something to bite on?" The spiker asked.

"What do you have to offer?"

"Mm… I guess not much but some noodles and leftover cake."

"Iwa-chan, it is imperative to have a wide range of dishes available as I'm currently your guest. You'd think Iwa-chan learned by now."

"You're no guest so no need to." Iwaizumi said simply.

"Pff.. mean!" Oikawa pouted with his characteristic expression.

"Anyway, you wait here. Don't break anything." Iwaizumi said turning his back to Oikawa.

 

"Iwa-chaan!" Oikawa cried. "Aren't you done yet?"

"I had to heat the food, it takes time, y'know?" Iwaizumi said slowly approaching his room two bowls occupying his hands.

"You heated even the cake?" Oikawa gasped.

Iwaizumi sighed exasperated. "Why do I even bother?"

He placed carefully on the table what could undoubtedly be called fast food. Oikawa thanked him for the hospitality using his quirky sassy tone as usual and they dug in. They were pretty much starving so basically no matter the dish, it would have been delicious anyway.

"Woah, I'm full." Oikawa expressed while patting his stomach but immediately corrected himself. "Almost. I always have a second stomach for dessert!"

"Shall I bring the cake? But I warn you there is not much left and if you eat my serving just like last time I won't be held responsible for my actions." Iwaizumi put on a scary face.

Oikawa shoved him off. "Scaaary! No way, Iwa-chan. I was depressed that time remember?"

"I still don't know why to this day though." Iwaizumi said raising a brow.

Oikawa sighed. "You don't need to. Go and bring it, come on!" The setter motioned him.

As he entered the kitchen Iwaizumi couldn't not think about the somewhat strange behaviour of his best friend lately. He was always used to Oikawa being cheerful and non-chalant when it came to lots of things but recently he seemed more…off his game. Not necessarily in volleyball but it had more to do with the fact that he was hiding something. Why would Tooru keep secrets from him since they told each other everything? Was Kuroo involved in any way perhaps? But Tooru seemed happy when they went on their "silly" dates as Iwaizumi would call them. Then what was wrong? Argh, all this overthinking didn't do any good to his head. Moreover, it was not only the Oikawa who seemed a bit different. It was him as well. Only because some petty confusing emotions managed to get to his head.

"Oi, what are you doing with the volleyball trophy?" Iwaizumi inquired as he shut the door closed behind him having brought the sweet treat.

Oikawa was holding it absent-mindedly but as he heard Hajime's voice quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, I was just admiring the fruit of our work from the last tournament." Oikawa grinned.

"It was a good year indeed." Iwaizumi acknowledged. "Here!" He offered the chocolate cake.

"Oh my favorite flavor!" Oikawa giggled like a pre-schooler.

They were both laying comfortably on the soft carpet by now flipping through some sports' magazines as they were eating. A couple of seconds passed by when Tooru noticed something:

"Clumsy Iwa-chan. Your face is all-chocolate."

"Huh?" He didn't pay much mind to how he looked since Hajime was being completely absorbed in the articles.

"Let me." Oikawa said confidently so he grabbed some tissues and approached Iwaizumi. He started to diligently wipe clean his best friend's face. Their faces were only inches apart and suddenly the spiker started to feel a bit uncomfortable and awkward for some unknown reason. Oikawa's breathing pace could be heard perfectly in synchron with his while his chocolate coloured eyes seemed to be more intense than usual. Or was he always like that? Furthermore, was the room too cramped or was Tooru too close? Too many questions and jumbled feelings for such an insignificant act. Iwaizumi was slowly brought back to reality after Tooru finished his job:

"Iwa-chan, did you drift off again to Neverland?" Oikawa asked a bit amused seeing his friend's expression.

"Uh… ah, no. I was just thinking about some pair of sneakers I spotted in that magazine. Maybe I should buy them." Hajime lied trying to sound as real as possible.

"Oh, which one? Let me see! Given your terrible fashion sense you need someone like me to guide you."

As Tooru searched the said pair of sneakers vehemently, Iwaizumi couldn't find the energy to retort back as usual. In his mind echoed one single question: "Do I... do I actually have a thing for Oikawa?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or ideas are welcome. Thanks for taking your time to read it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Iwa-chan trying to figure out his feelings. Kenma enters the action. A short chap but the next one shall hopefully be longer since I wrote it on the spot. Anyways thank you for sticking around~

Iwaizumi could not wait anymore. He fervidly thought he needed to come to terms with himself. It was one thing trying to get better at his spike technique and a whole other problem analyzing his own romantic feelings. Well, the universe did not seem to be so against Hajime after all. While he was racking his head strolling around the neighbourhood and trying to find an optimum solution, Iwaizumi stumbled upon none other than Kenma. They have known each other since middle school but were in different classes so didn't exactly have the chance to carry a consistent conversation but mostly engaged in tedious small talk. This was about to change as well. 

"Oh, hey there!" Iwaizumi greeted the blonde dyed boy.

"Good evening, Hajime!" Kenma responded as usual not giving any importance to the polite suffixes such as "san" or "senpai" formally assigned to his seniors.

"How have you been? We didn't get the chance to talk much even though we live in the same area." 

"Indeed, we haven't." Kenma agreed in his customary composed manner. "Not much. I was just getting back from a friend. You must know him, I heard you two have met quite a while ago. I'm talking about Kuroo."

For some reason a big lump got stuck in Iwaizumi's throat at the sound of his name.

"Oh yeah. Oikawa introduced him to me since they are… y'know." 

"I was taken aback by the news too. Kuroo is my childhood friend so you'd think I know him well by now." Kenma stated a bit confused himself.

"But…" Hajime started a bit unsure. "Don't you find this whole situation a bit peculiar?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in… Kuroo and Oikawa, really? Absolutely no connection. If it was going to be this way, I'd rather have put my money on us since we know each other for quite some time but not them. Not that I'm implying anything, don't worry."

Kenma tried to asses the situation in an objective manner but to no result apparently. "I heard they met at a supposed party hosted by a mutual friend of theirs and eventually hit it up there." 

"Alright, so be it but wouldn't you need more time to get attached and start a relationship which, by all means, excuse me if I'm being traditional, is a serious matter?"

"I can't help you with that." Kenma shrugged not knowing the actual real explanation. 

"I see…" Iwaizumi sighed. "Sorry to bother you with such things."

"No problem. I'll be going now but… try not to think too hard about it ok?" 

"I will. Not that I particularly care anyway." Hajime mumbled under his breath.

Kenma sent him a reassuring smile and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction leaving Iwaizumi more confused than he had already been.


	4. Chapter 4

Unrequited love. For all what’s worth, Iwaizumi thought that would sum up his current relationship with Oikawa. Do you know the feeling when you’re staying at the shore allowing gentle waves to touch your feet but then, as you march forward, you realise the waves are getting bigger, stronger and come crashing against you? Mercilessly, one would say. The more Oikawa stands beside Iwaizumi, a certain easiness snuggles up in his heart. He is relaxed, happy. But then some uncomfortable feelings and unknown, unwanted emotions come and take up whatever is left of Iwaizumi’s heart. 

Just then his phone is heard buzzing.

[ **Trashykawa;**  Thursday, 20:53]: u busy?

[ **You** ; Thursday 20:53]: not really. why?

[ **Trashykawa;**  Thursday, 20:54]: kuroo is throwing a party tomorrow >.<

[ **You** ;Thursday 20:55] what about it? Is it a got-nothing-to-do party or a pity party for you?

 **[Trashykawa** ;Thursday20:55] very funny iwa-chan I almost fell out of my chair

[ **You** ;Thursday 20:56] I don’t know Oikawa. I have college stuff to do.

[ **Trashykawa** ; Tuesday 20:56] college stuff include going to parties as well. Pretty please? Beside Kuroo and Kenma I barely know anyone.

 **[Trashykawa** ; Tuesday 20:56] weren’t you the popular one?

There was silence on the other end. Iwaizumi sighed. He didn’t have anything better to do right?

Iwaizumi just had to play along. That’s what he usually does, especially when Oikawa is involved. One, because he doesn’t want to get involved in a useless argument and two, the endless array of whines would be pretty troublesome to having to hear them to no end.

[ **You** ; Thursday, 20:57] Fine, I’ll go.

He heard Oikawa squeal for some reason. Never heard it before.

[ **Trashykawa** , Thursday, 20:57]: alrightt you won’t regret it.

[ **You** ; Thursday 20]: I already do

The following day Oikawa and Iwaizumi found themselves in front of Kuroo’s house at 20 p. m. where the music was blasting too loud for one generally quiet neighbourhood.

“Hey guys!  You really came. “ Kuroo was sitting on the porch with some guys.

“We said we would babe. “ Kuroo was taller only by 2 inches so he leaned down to his boyfriend.

Kissing Tooru in front of everyone was not a pretty sight especially for Hajime whose heart was clenching at it.  Kuroo told the other guys including his boyfriend to go ahead and have a good time except Iwaizumi with whom he wanted to have a chat alone.

“Is there something you can’t tell me?” Oikawa frowned.

“Yeah, this is between me and Iwaizumi.  And no,  we’re not going to fight over you. “ Kuroo chuckled lazily.

“Alright. “ Oikawa shrugged a bit disappointed and followed the others into the house.

Once they were left alone Kuroo sat on the porch again patting the place beside him as an invitation for Iwaizumi to sit.  Hajime complied.

“So what is it so important you wanna talk about? “

“It’s not what it seems. “

Hajime was baffled.

“What is? “

“Me and Oikawa. This charade. It’s just for the show.  I love someone else.  We are just wasting our time together and hanging around. “,  The black haired boy truthfully said.

Iwaizumi widened his eyes. There was relief.

“Does Oikawa like someone? “

Kuroo put on a mischevious smile.

“That YOU have to figure out. “

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and entered the house leaving a very amused Kuroo behind.  He managed to make his way through tons of people until he spotted Oikawa on the sofa chatting with some random people.

“Oikawa.  Outside.  Now. “

One of the dudes was giving Hajime a weird look.

“He doesn’t want to fight,  his face is naturally angry. “Oikawa dismissed.  “What’s up Iwa chan?”

“Come on. “

The two stopped in the yard.  Hajime breathed slowly.

“Ok. I have a question for you. When were you going to tell me you like someone because I know for a fact that it is not Kuroo. “

Tooru seemed to have the slightest blush upon hearing that question.  He narrowed his eyes.”

“One.  Are you my mom Iwa-chan?  Two where’d you get that idea from.?,”

“The boyfriend himself. “

Oikawa went pale. “That idiot.. “

“So who is it? “ Iwaizumi asked in a low voice.

Hearing that Oikawa’s mouth went ajar.

“Are you that dense? And here I thought once you spoke to Kuroo everything would be in the clean. “

“Why did you have to go for Kuroo anyways as a replacement? “

“What’s wrong with him? “Oikawa snorted.

“Well he’s shady and scheming and… altogether like a cat. “

“Oh yes I forgot you’re more of a dog person Iwa-chan.” Tooru said sardonically.

“That’s not the point asshole. “ Iwaizumi was panting by now.

“So would you have rather me chose someone else? “

 

_I would have rather you chose me._

What was with that thought?

Iwaizumi bit his lip and swallowed down heavily. Tooru loved the image. He wanted to know the amswer and tease Iwa as much as he was allowed.

“Who would be best for me? "


End file.
